One Short Trip
by kitsune203
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari have a relationship that's not quite there. Will a trip to Suna change that? Can either of them take the final step? Things aren't always as they appear. Shikatema. Oneshot.


Hey there, everyone! Seems like all I've been doing lately is fanfics for other people (not that I mind). I hope to have some new chapters of my other fics out by tomorrow, though, so don't stress about it! ;D

One Short Trip

_Summary: Shikamaru and Temari have a relationship that's not quite there. Will a trip to Suna change that? Can either of them take the final step? Things aren't always as they appear. Shikatema. One-shot._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor any of the characters. This was written as a fanfic for an artist at dA known far and wide as Botanofspiritworld. I highly suggest looking at her art._

**Begin One-shot**

She was like a lioness on the prowl, stalking her way through the shadows to reach her destination. Slowly but surely, she made her way across the state. She could feel the power emanate throughout herself. She was unstoppable. She reached the home of the target, and then... Well, it was all over for the proverbial prey.

"Shikamaru! Get off your lazy ass and wake up! We're supposed to be in Suna in two days! For the love of God, if you're going to be the ambassador, you need to get off your bum!"

Shikamaru glared at the blond woman that stood in front of him. "Could you keep it down? I like to sleep. Geez... Troublesome women," he said as he laid back down. Temari, however had different plans.

"Shikamaru! I'm giving you to the count of three to get out of that bed! If you don't, then I'll... then I'll..." but her voice fell on lost ears, for Shikamaru had perfected the art that many people only wished to accomplish - falling asleep in less than thirty seconds. "My God, Shikamaru!!! You better get up right now or I will serve your head on the new silver dishware that Gaara just got me for my birthday!" Given, Temari hated the gift, and was tempted to return it, but at this point she was rather glad that she didn't.

Shikamaru stirred a quarter of an inch in his blanket cocoon. "I'll get up when I feel like it."

Temari left, making Shikamaru truly believe he had won the battle, and took control of his newly acquired sleeping technique. Little did he know that Temari had only retreated temporarily to get what many teenagers knew as "cold bucket of water that wakes me up", a weapon that was much stronger than threats made about silver dinnerware.

Shikamaru slept peacefully while Temari worked on filling up the bucket. Shikamaru slept still when she lugged the bucket up the stairs. And yet, luck would not be onTemari's side this time, as Shikamaru decided that the moment Temari stood in front of him with a bucket that he should awaken.

"Ah. Water to wash my face with."

Temari poured the water on him anyways. "We're leaving in five minutes, lazy ass."

---

Shikamaru honestly didn't understand why he took this "official" job as an ambassador to Suna. It was a pain for him. The trips were tedious, and, no matter how much water he would drink, he would always see the strangest mirages. A few times he could have sworn to seeing a sand manatee. Indeed, it was a troublesome job, but someone had to do it.

Temari, however, was used to the trip. For her, this trip was as trivial as a walk in the park. Still, she had to keep an eye on Shikamaru. He was known for becoming delirious in the dessert. This fact decided to rear its ugly head when Shikamaru yelled at a pile of sand.

"Caterjunes!!! The neap tide is upon us!"

Shikamaru then eyed the sand carefully, before running around it quickly, and then running away in the opposite direction of Suna. Temari sighed. If he carried on like this, it would take at least a week to get back to Suna. She was starting to miss her brothers, despite how they could annoy.

"Shikamaru, get back here!" Temari ran after him quickly, despite his sudden fear of the caterjunes. Whatever the hell those were.

Shikamaru was found behind a small pile of sand, cowering. Temari sighed, and handed him the water bottle. If he died, she'd probably be held responsible. After he had more than his fair share, they continued on their journey.

---

Nightfall had come. Ordinarily, they could have made it to Suna by now. However, Shikamaru had many of his episodes during the trip - ranging from the neap tide to pandas to a man-eating plant that wanted human flesh waffles. Temari was angry, but she could live. She did plan ahead for this event, after all.

They (meaning Temari, as Shikamaru chose that moment to cower from the broccoli claiming it wanted blood (Temari wasn't sure if he was faking)) cooked a simple dinner of broccoli and leeks. Because ofShikamaru's fear of broccoli, Temari made him do the dishes.

They laid out beach mats to sleep on, and then it was time to say goodnight.

"Temari?"

"Yeah?"

"If one of us dies in our sleep, I hope it's you."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Night, Temari." I love you.

"Night." I love you.

The game of dying in their sleep had begun some time ago, when Shikamaru was still a younger person. Of course he claimed that just saying 'Good Night,' was unnerving when they had nearly killed each other. So, he said what was really on his mind. Temari followed shortly after. The love hadn't come in until much later in their lives. It wasn't really understood, but they both knew there was something there.

---

The next morning, Temari woke up to find that Shikamaru was gone. She looked under the mats, in the pots and pans, and behind a large rock. However, he was nowhere to be found. She was going to leave him for dead, until she heard a scream.

"Seven bats! Seven bats that come at the dawn of day!!! The bats, the bats, the bats!"

'Well, I found him,' she thought. It was only a matter of time until he somehow magically found his way back to camp, so Temari started with some breakfast. 'I'll need all the strength I can get to beat some sense into him,' she reasoned as she chopped up a orange.

---

After a filling breakfast, a few moments of spasm attacks, and a lunch break, Shikamaru and Temari managed to make it to Suna. Shikamaru was still twitching from his encounters with the seven bats, and Temari was still angry with Shikamaru because he used her as a 'shield' against the sand panda. However, they were both relieved that this journey wouldn't have to be made for another three months or so.

As soon as they showed up in the Suna region, Temari ran off to take a bath. Shikamaru passed out, and was dragged into a room that he could rest in by a servant. As soon as he woke up, he wanted to go bathe himself. Of course, Temari hadn't left the bath yet.

Shikamaru drew closer and closer to the area of cleansing. His hand reached for the handle. It clicked, and he pushed. A few more steps and that sand in his pants would be abolished! Never to be seen again! But, hark! There is a woman in the tub. An angry woman. Who now had a look in her eyes that wanted to castrate the man in front of her.

Shikamaru did the lesser troublesome of the two two things, and ran away screaming about a graph-mastah. Temari calmed down, and went back to her bath. Even if she knew he was delerious, she still wanted to get back at him. Perhaps dinner would be suitable.

---

Shikamaru looked over the table at Temari. She seemed too nice. She had to be plotting something! But what? What could she be plotting? Shikamaru's mind raced with questions, and he fell into a stupor of remembering the moments he had spent with Temari.

Temari still couldn't stand him. He could feel it. Despite her lovely breasts, he knew that she could be the devil. So she was smiling at something.

Then he saw it. Or, rather, them. There were exactly seven bats on the table, gnawing at the fruit, glaring at anyone who came near.

'Temari must hate me,' he thought as he ran away from the table.

Kankuro then walked into the room. He was very disturbed at what he saw, but he couldn't bring himself to say that the bats she had brought in were infected with a deadly bat disease. "Sis... Why are there bats here?"

"Because they are," Temari said. She got up and left a confused Kankuro standing in the wind. Gaara walked up behind him, and stared at the bats. Then, a spark of emotion lit up in his eyes.

"Kill those things. They spread disease."

---

Temari and Shikamaru were staying in adjascent rooms, like they often did. Despite their pranks and bickering, they did care for one another. So, there they stood, ready to carry the nightly tradition.

"Temari, I hope you die in your sleep."

"Funny. I was just hoping those bats eat your face." Temari grinned evilly, knowing she had hit a nerve.

"Well, good night." I love you. He then turned to go to his room.

"Good night." Temari paused. She was in a good mood. Maybe she could do this. "Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru stopped walking for a moment. He was thrown off in Temari's change of tradition. "Yes?"

"Erm... I lo-," Temari paused. 'No, I can't throw off tradition. It's the only thing I have left to count on in these mixed up times,' she thought solemnly. "I don't really think you're that bad. Don't die."

"Well, you aren't that troublesome yourself."

"So.. Good night," Temari said, as she walked to her small room. I love you.

'Maybe someday... Someday when the world's not as screwy... Maybe then I'll tell him, and we can end this game.'

**End One-shot**

Hey! Despite that I wrote this for a contest, I still want your feedback! I know the ideas were all over the place, but... I couldn't help it. Writing this fic in less than one hour to meet the deadline proved to be a challenge. XD;

Please tell me what you think! And I hope you all enjoyed it! ;D


End file.
